Personalidades Distintas
by Iori-Jestez
Summary: Sora despues de un año fuera de Japon regresa por una promesa y descubre que Tai tiene novia, le dicen un metodo, pero lo hara. Episodio 3 subido espero que les divierta. Taiora al 100 por ciento
1. Cap 01: La Decision

PERSONALIDADES DISTINTAS

Hola este es el primer episodio de mi nuevo fic de Digimon, por primera vez voy a hacer un experimento, el cual consiste en combinar mi estilo dramático con el humor. SI lo he dicho humor. No se rían por favor no se rían, ven que me hacen llorar ¬¬ UUUUUUUUU. Bueno ya después de llorar como media hora. Bueno en que nos quedamos. Así comenzamos...

CAP 01: LA DECISION 

Era un día común y corriente en Odaiba, después de un largo año de estudio en el extranjero, Sora regresa a Japón, a sus 16 años, era una joven hermosa su pelo aun corto, su cuerpo desarrollándose. Ella había crecido un poco pero no sabia si aun estaba a la par de sus dos grandes amigos: Tai y Matt, aunque mantenía comunicación por e-mail con todos, la perdió con Tai ya que desde hace medio año ella no hablaba con el.

Finalmente había llegado a su casa y al día siguiente era día de escuela; así que ella no tendría tiempo de sacar nada y así arreglar sus cosas. Simplemente saco las cosas para su escuela y su uniforme.

Al día siguiente...

Sora de dirige a la escuela, cuando se encuentra con Matt y Mimi tomados de la mano, Sora sabia por medio de las cartas que Mimi y Matt eran novios desde hace tres meses y ella ya ansiaba en volver a ver a su amigo.

Finalmente ella llega al aula que le asignaron, al igual que Matt, ella se acerca y dice- **hola Matt hace tiempo que no hablamos de persona**- el chico sonríe y dice-** si tienes razón.**

En eso nota a Matt que desvía la mirada y la chica se da cuenta y dice-** Matt hay algo que no me has querido decir, en donde esta Tai, lleva tiempo que no se comunica conmigo.**

Matt desvía la mirada y dice-** es mejor que lo veas por tu propios ojos y por favor prométeme que no dirás nada y yo me ocupare para conseguir uno minutos libres para que puedan hablar.**

Ella entiende las palabras de Matt pero no entendía que era lo que le pasaba a Tai

Unos minutos después...

Sora habla con Matt como viejos amigos, en eso se abre la puerta del salón y Sora se le ilumina el rostro cuando vea entrar a Tai, pero rápidamente cambia a un rostro triste cuando se da cuenta de que no llega solo, sino que llega tomada de la mano con una chica de la mano la cual estaba muy cerca de el.

Matt ve el rostro de su amiga y dice- **tranquila Sora deja que te explique en el receso y si puedo hago que hables con el.**

Sora no comprendía la actitud de Matt ante todo este asunto, de que se perdió durante este año, no quería imaginárselo. Estaba confundida, pero no le dio importancia ya lo que primero que pensó es que- **de seguro es su novia, el tonto no cumplió con la promesa que me hizo hace un año, por eso regrese para que el la cumpliera.**

Después durante el receso...

Matt toma de la mano a Sora y le dice que se espere, lentamente el se acerca a la pareja de Tai y la chica, ya que Sora viendo a la chica era muy hermosa, de pelo rubio largo hasta media espalda, de tez clara, se notaba sus facciones mas desarrolladas que las de ella, era igual de alta que ella.

Tai nota una sonrisa y ve que la chica se levanta. Matt acompaña a la chica fuera del salón, en ese momento Sora se acerca a Tai y le dice-** hola Tai, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos.**

Tai al darse cuenta de Sora su cara sonríe, pero nota que la sonrisa es distinta a la que le hizo Matt hace rato. Y el dice-** disculpa que no pueda haber ido por ti al aeropuerto, me entere que ya habías regresado.**

Sora no sabia que pensar de su amigo, era como si tratara de evitar problemas y con eso significaba platicar lo menos posible con ella, después Sora dice-** esa chica es tu novia.**

Tai asiente pero nota que ella esta muy triste casi desganado, como si el no tuviera otra opción. Tai se levanta y dice- **si me permites me tengo que retirar, debo de alcanzarla ya que si me tardo ella se molestara y en su condición eso es malo para su salud.**

Sora intenta decir algo, pero en ese momento Tai se voltea y dice-** recuerdas la promesa que te hice, no la he olvidado, pero lo mejor es que la olvides, y la razón es ella...**

Tai sale del salón dejando a una Sora totalmente confundida y con el corazón roto ya que ella lo quería mucho, finalmente después de unos minutos Matt regresa y ve que Sora esta llorando en su banca, el se acerca y dice-** lo lamento Sora, pero te tengo que decir algo, Tai no es feliz a su lado solo esta con ella por que tiene un gran corazón y no quiere ver sufrir a nadie.**

**-Entonces que me hizo el-** Matt la entiende y dice-** trata de tranquilizarte, tal vez esto no te lo dijo, pero el no puede abandonar a esa chica, ya que esa chica sufre de problemas del corazón, y la alteración mas leve sobre su estado de animo podría causarle la muerte.**

Sora sintió que sudaba frió, ahora ella entendía el por que la actitud de Tai, además Matt dice-** además ella esa conciente que Tai esta con ella no por lastima sino por lo mismo, pero además es extremadamente celosa, ninguna chica de la escuela se le acerca y eso que aun sigue siendo uno de los mas populares de la escuela.**

**Entiendo, entonces no puedo acercarme como amiga**- Matt hace un ademán que no y ella dice-** esta bien solo espero que ella no le este engañando con eso.**

En ese momento suena el timbre de la clase y todos regresan entonces ve que ella ni Matt comieron pero ella no tenia hambre, después de eso el resto del día de clases se hizo mas pesado, casi no entendía nada, casi al final de la clase ella nota que la novia de Tai sufre un especie de baja de presión lo que hace que ella salga del salón acompañada de él para que le hicieran una revisión medica.

En la tarde Sora caminaba aun paso lento y en eso son alcanzados por Matt, Mimi e Izzy ya que el también iba en la misma escuela que ella, solo que iba en el grupo de Mimi.

Matt ya le había explicado a Sora sobre la situación que había vivido, entonces Mimi se le había ocurrido una idea para lo cual Sora debía de estar de acuerdo sino no resultaría nada provechoso.

Mimi llega y le dice- **Sora que bueno que te encuentro**-

Sora apenas reacciona y dice- **ah eres tu Mimi, lo siento iba distraída**- entonces Matt le dice a Sora mientras caminaban- **sabes una cosa hoy en la tarde nos reuniremos Tai, Samanta, Mimi, y yo, si quieres puedes ir**-

Sora se le ilumina los ojos ya que quiere aunque sea platicar con el, pero rápidamente se quita esa idea de la cabeza y dice-** pero me sentiré sola ya que esa chica Samanta no deja en paz a Tai.**

Mimi sonríe y dice-** si vienes a mi casa te diré lo que haremos para que puedas hablar con él sin que su guardiana te quiera arrancar la cabeza de un tajo**- dice la chica de la pureza como si nada.

Sora sintiendo que la esperanza regresa decide ir con sus amigos a la casa de ella y así poder estar cerca de Tai y tratar de entender el por que el acepto ser la novia de esa chica que realmente le cae mal, pero no sabe por que esa chica consiguió lo que ella no pudo o por que es demasiado celosa y posesiva.

Minutos mas tarde en la casa de Mimi...

-**QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-** gritaba Sora a todo pulmón, Mimi, Matt e Izzy tuvieron que taparse los oídos para que no les reventara los tímpanos, era demasiado para la chica del amor, lo que le estaban pidiendo era demasiado, y además no entendía el por que ese plan tan tonto.

Sora caminaba de un lado a otro, como animal enjaulado, Mimi se acerca y le dice-** créeme Sora estuve pensando como hacerlo del modo mas simple y vi que este es el mejor modo, ya que así el no te descubrirá, además quieres recuperar a Tai o no.**

Sora se queda callada meditando la situación, ya que por todo lo que ha oído de la situación Tai esta condenado a no librarse de aquella chica por las buenas, pero lo que le estaban pidiendo era inverosímil, ya que por su edad seria algo tonto. Entonces Izzy que no había dicho ninguna palabra dice- **mira tu no te preocupes por nada ya por eso estamos aquí.**

Sora pone una cara como diciendo ustedes hacen eso y juro que mañana no amanecen vivos ¬¬ UUUUUUUUUUUU.

Mimi viendo que la situación se volvía un poco desesperante le dice a Matt-** Esto no va a funcionar si ella no quiere, nada la convencerá**- Matt revisa el reloj y se da cuenta de que es tarde para reunirse, entonces dice Matt-** es tarde Mimi ya debemos ir a reunirnos con Tai.**

**-Sora si quieres quédate aquí por hoy y cuando regresemos platicare mas contigo abiertamente ya sin tocar este tema-** dice Mimi derrotada

Sora asiente e Izzy que miraba todo dice-** yo también me quedare aquí con Sora para que no se sienta sola y además quiero enseñarle algunas cosas que he inventado.**

Minutos mas tarde Matt y Mimi sale de la casa de la chica de pureza y Sora solo baja la cara, lo que le habían propuesto era inverosímil, pero aun así era posible.

Ella miraba que aun estaban las cosas que Mimi y Matt le habían dado para hacer ese plan pero algo le decía que nadie además de alguien mas debería de saber sobre lo que ellas planeaban, en ese momento Izzy saca su Laptop y saca un micrófono.

Sora estaba distraída en sus pensamientos hasta que oye una voz que la saca de sus pensamientos que le dice-** Sora me da gusto que regresaras, te extrañe mucho como, por que te amo-** ella trata de buscar el origen de la voz aya que sin duda era la voz de Tai

Ella mira y ve que Izzy vuelve a hablar por medio del micrófono que dice-** te sorprende esto verdad es uno de mis inventos**- decía eso con voz de Mimi-** apenas lo invente hace dos meses, solo que apenas logre cambiara totalmente la voz de una persona a otra totalmente distinta es decir con este programa puedo hacer que tu voz suene distinta.**

Izzy lo hace y entonces la voz de Izzy cambia a una voz mas suave como de una chica sin que no conocían. Entonces Izzy saca un pequeño dispositiva del tamaño de un fríjol y dice-** ten inténtalo, veamos como se escucharía tu voz.**

Ella se lo coloca en la boca este se acomodo entre los dientes y dice como si le fuera a creer-** Izzy esto es muy graciosos pero no lo voy a hacer.**- cuando ella lo dijo su voz parecía como la de un joven de 16 años distinta a cualquiera que se haya escuchado.

En ese momento Sora se para enfrente del espejo y sigue hablando con esa voz- **esta decidido Izzy, lo haré pero no quiero decirles nada a Matt y a Mimi, mientras menos lo sepan mejor.**

Izzy sonríe y dice-** yo estaré apoyándote, solo deseo que esto no se vaya a salir de las manos.**

Ella sonríe y siente que se quita un gran peso de encima y dice-** que esperamos.**

Pero antes de que ella hiciera algo le pregunta a Izzy-** dime alguien sabe de este invento tuyo.**

Izzy hace una seña y dice-** solo lo conoce Yolei y Ken, ya que hoy se los iba a enseñar para resolver ese problema...**

Sora dice-** entonces quiero que me hagas un favor...**

Continuara...

**Notas del autor**: Hola este es el primer episodio de un Fic cómico, no humorístico ya que el Fic cómico mezcla sentimientos y drama, pero ahora solo le pido que me tengan un poco mas de paciencia ya que este Fic les dará mucho de que hablar y por primera vez me estoy divirtiendo con escribirlo y no pensando en como martirizar a mis lectores con mis otros Fics.

Ahora si las preguntas derivadas de este episodio:

¿De que se trata el plan de Mimi¿Sora lo hará¿y si lo hace Mimi y Matt se darán cuenta¿Tai podrá terminar ese noviazgo sin matar a su novia actual?. Eso y mas en el siguiente episodio llamado:** CONOCIENDO AL ENEMIGO**

**ATTE**

**IORI-JESTEZ**


	2. Cap 02: Conociendo al rival

CAP 02: CONOCIENDO AL ENEMIGO

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Hola este es el segundo episodio de mi fic de Personalidades distintas, este episodio empieza lo interesante veremos que fue lo que le propuso Mimi a Sora y si esta acepto realmente o si que Sora piensa hacer algo distinto. Antes que nada debo felicitar a mis amigas Cielo Criss, BattosaiClau y a mi amiga Alejandra por cumplir años en este mes de octubre y noviembre respectivamente el día 11, 24 y 4 de noviembre respectivamente. Bueno después de dar grandes discursos por favor de seguir divirtiéndose con esta historia. AL finalizar el episodio favor de leer las notas complementarias.

Ahora si comencemos...

Han pasado una semana desde que Mimi, Matt, Sora e Izzy se reunieron en la casa de Mimi, durante ese tiempo Sora no ha cruzado palabra con Tai, ya que su novia lo cela demasiado como para darle un respiro, ella lo observa a la lejanía mientras que Tai sale del salón junto a su novia, en ese momento Matt le dice- **en que piensas Sora.**

Ella mira a Matt y le dice-** solo que Tai necesita salir mas a solas y con ustedes para que se distraiga de esta situación**- Matt mira hacia donde esta su novia y le dice-** tienes razón, pero como el no puede llevarle la contraria a esa chica por miedo a su estado físico, ella hace lo que quiere por el. **

Entonces ella le pregunta-** cuando se reunirán ustedes cuatro.**

Matt como no dándole importancia a la pregunta dice- **hoy en la tarde, nos reuniremos los 4 para poder platicar y hacer cosas y tratar de divertirnos sanamente y tu que harás Sora.**

Ella como si su vida fuera tan aburrida como ver crecer el pasto dice-** estaré con Izzy en su casa ya que quiere que le de clases de artes manuales con flores ya que quiere aprender algo mas que computación.**

Matt sonríe y comprende muy bien lo que sucede y sabe que el chico del conocimiento nunca cambiara, el queriendo aprender de todo y de todos, el por un momento sonríe y dice-** esta bien, creo que será lo mejor para ti, espero que esto termine pronto. **

Ya en la tarde...

Todos estaban reunidos Matt con Mimi y Tai con Samanta en una cafetería que estaban en alrededor del centro comercial, era un sitio concurrido, en el cual los jóvenes de Odaiba disfrutaban de un rato de diversión. Ambos chicos hablaban, pero Tai se notaba siempre serio aunque sonreía a rato su mirada siempre era triste y cansada.

Poco después de estar platicando, ven que se acerca un joven de pelo castaño claro, con unos lentes pequeños que están a la moda, sus ojos color castaños así como iba vestido de una camisa de color negra con una chamarra de mezclilla, un pantalón de mezclilla de color negro.

En eso notan que el chico esta buscando a algo o a alguien, pero finalmente se detiene en la cafetería, con paso lento pero seguro se acerca y dice-** disculpen ustedes conocen a Tai Kamiya.**

Tai se queda pensativo y entonces Mimi se levanta y dice- **si lo conocemos¿Por qué la pregunta?**- entonces el toma las manos de Matt y dice-** mucho gusto usted debe ser Tai, mi nombre es Andy Takenouchi soy primo de Sora**-

Matt con una gota dice-** lo siento usted me confunde el es Tai Kamiya**- Matt lo hace señalando al chico de pelo castaño entonces Andy mira a la otra persona y con una sonrisa dice-** lo siento es que ella me contaba el tiempo que estuvimos junto en el extranjero que lo bien parecido que eras y el rostro de galán.**

En ese momento Tai nota el rostro serio de Samanta la cual decía ¬¬ U si dices otra cosa mas de esa chica te mato.

Andy comprendiendo esa mirada se queda callado, mientras tanto Mimi veía raro a ese chico aunque con su voz muy masculina vestía como si quisiera ocultar algo ya que sentía el calor por la época y tanto Tai como Matt se habían quitado sus sudaderas y solo estaban con una playera de color azul marino y su novio con una camisa de tonalidad clara de manga corta.

En eso Mimi pregunta**- ¿Entonces por que ella no nos ha comentado nada sobre ti?**- el por un momento se calla, pero rápidamente toma la palabra y dice-** lo que pasa es que mi mama que esta en el extranjero y mi tío el papá de Sora no se llevan bien, en cambio nosotros si nos llevamos al grado que le prometí que terminaría mis estudios y la alcanzaría aquí en Japón ya que tengo un semestre libre. **

Mimi no la convencía del todo ya que era demasiada coincidencia entonces ella pregunta-** Acaso Sora sabes que ya estas aquí en Japón.**

El con una sonrisa seductora tanto que hace que Mimi se sonroje dice- **entonces aun no me has contestado**- entonces el dice-** lo que pasa es que no nos tragábamos por eso fingiasmos que no nos conocíamos.**

En ese rato el se sienta en la mesa y sigue platicando de cosas banales y finalmente Tai dice-** dime por que me buscaste a nosotros y no a ella.**

Entonces Andy dice**- lo que sucede es que tengo como tres horas que llegue a la casa de mi tía y sucede que ella no esta, entonces tome esto para buscarla ya que si ella estaba con ustedes la encontraría pero me equivoque.**

Entonces ve lo que saca y ve que se trata de una foto en a cual están todos los elegidos. Mimi toma su celular y dice-** si quieres yo le marco su celular supuestamente le esta dando clases se florería a un amigo cercano.**

En eso empieza a marcar el móvil y nota que Andy estaba nervioso, Mimi le agradaba la situación sabia que esa persona no era la que decía ser sino que era Sora la cual había aceptado la propuesta, finalmente cuando iba a marcar el ultimo numero dice- **si te contesta no le digas nada de mi ya que es una sorpresa.**

-**Hola-** decía la voz de Sora a través del celular

Mimi al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando con Sora dice-** Hola soy Mimi solo hablaba para ver como estas- **

**-Estoy aquí con Izzy dándole clases de florería tal vez dentro de una o dos horas termine su clase con el**- decía Sora

**-Que bueno-** entonces Mimi se levanta y se dirige a un sitio un poco apartado entonces Tai un poco divertido dice-** no te preocupes Mimi se cuelga del teléfono cada vez que habla con Sora, si ella no lo corta ahora es capaz de ir a visitarlas ahora mismo.**

En eso Andy se levanta rápidamente y Matt le dice- **que le sucede **– el con voz tranquila dice-** nada solo que recordé que debo de hacer las compras que me encargo mi tía.- **tranquilizándose dice**- pero lo haré mas tarde**

En ese momento Mimi regresa a la mesa y dice- **vaya que Sora si esta ocupada con Izzy ya que al parecer no han avanzado mucho, puedes venir conmigo Matt tengo que comentarte algo a solas**

Mimi se lleva a Matt lejos de ellos y ella comenta-** sabes yo creía que esa persona es Sora**- Matt miraba discretamente a Andy ya que el también creía eso ya que lo que le había pedido a Sora era que para estar cerca de Tai ella debería vestirse como hombre.

**-Si se que fue una idea atrevida pero era viable- **decía Matt pero también notaba que su amiga estaba desesperada, aunque nunca lo demostrara.

**Bueno que te parece si vamos a comprar un poco de refrigerios para todos**- Decía Mimi en un tono coqueto, Matt comprende y ambos salen momentáneamente de la cafetería.

Mientras tanto Matt como Mimi salen momentáneamente de la cafetería Andy, Tai y Samanta se quedan platicando.

-**En serio llevan medio año siendo novios**- dice Andy con una sonrisa muy suave, Tai al verla siente que ya la ha conocido en alguna parte, tanto que inconscientemente se ruboriza, entonces el se levanta y dice-** ahora regreso tengo que ir al baño.**

Andy nota lo nervioso que se puso el chico y dice- **esta bien, solo no te tardes.**

Antes de que Tai se fuera al baño Samanta lo sujeta y lo besa en la boca, entonces Andy discretamente hace una cara de poco amigos ¬¬ U pero rápidamente la quita antes que se dieran cuenta, segundos después se retira, entonces Andy pregunta-** disculpa por mi indiscreción, pero como fue que te hiciste tu novia.**

Samanta con una sonrisa dice- **pues veras, esto no lo sabes pero estoy enferma del corazón, mi condición física es muy débil. Por eso es que no puedo hacer ejercicios, sino pregúntale a tu prima.**

**Entonces**- pregunta Andy

**Bueno un día estaba lloviendo y yo iba con Cris**- Andy frunce el ceño extrañada y Samanta agrega- **si Cris es mi mejor amiga pero ese día, se le olvido algo en la escuela, en eso se regreso, cuando de repente me empecé a sentir mal, me desmaye cuando desperté estaba en el hospital, pregunte que me había pasado y me dicen que tuve una baja presión y que mi vida estuvo en peligro si no hubiera sido por Tai en ese momento no se que mas había pasado, después lo conocí personalmente, conviví y me sentí especial cuando estaba con él, por eso me le declare y el me acepto aunque no trato de tenerlo a mi lado el siempre insiste estar junto a mi.**

Andy no comprendía si Tai era el que estaba con la chica entonces por que estaba triste, entonces Samanta retoma la platica dice-** por eso ya lo decidí, no dejare que nadie me lo quite con el me siento mucho mejor.**

Andy sonreía y veía que la chica realmente era feliz, tal vez antes de que ella conociera a esa chica su vida era aburrida y ahora su vida tenia algo mas, antes de que el hablara llega Matt y Mimi; entonces el chico de la amistad pregunta- ya regresamos- el mira a los alrededores y pregunta- **en donde esta Tai**- entonces Andy dice- **fue al baño. Regresara dentro de unos minutos.**

Poco después regresa Tai el cual se notaba un poco intranquilo hasta nervioso, entonces Andy mira a Tai y le sonríe este nuevamente se vuelve a sonrojar y entonces mira el reloj y dice- **es tarde, lo mejor es que te vaya a dejar a tu casa Samanta ya que te hace daño estar mucho tiempo afuera.**

Todos se levantan mientras que Andy dice-** si ya es tarde debo de regresar mi tía debe de estar preocupada y además quiero darle una sorpresa a Sora de mi llegada ya que el la aun no debe de saberlo.**

Entonces Andy dice- **espero que pudiéramos reunirnos un día de estos ya que me cayeron bien**- Tai con una sonrisa sincera dice-** no te preocupes si vas a estar aquí nos veremos muy seguidos.**

Finalmente se despide, camina en dirección contraria cada uno por donde llego, cuando vio que nadie seguía a Andy este saca su móvil y marca a un numero, entonces se oye la voz de Sora que le dice-** hola quien habla.**

Entonces Andy dice-**.soy yo, ya deja de usar ese aparato Izzy**

En ese instante se oye que dice- **esta bien**- pero se nota el cambio de voz de Sora a Izzy.

Entonces ella se aleja un poco mas y en un sitio alejado solitario dice- **espera un momento.**

El se mete la mano dentro de la boca y saca un especie de fríjol negro y dice- **listo...**.- pero el tono de voz cambiaba totalmente al de Sora, entonces ella dice-** funciono muy bien, Mimi y Matt se la creyeron totalmente al grado que se creyeron la historia ya que no tengo parientes por parte de mi madre.**

Izzy con un tono juguetón dice-** espero que tu teatro no se caiga muy rápido ya que de aquí en adelante estarás sola, yo solo me encargare de todo lo relacionado a tu disfraz pero deberás de aprender mas a actuar como hombre.**

Sora sentada decía-** si no te preocupes creo que podré con eso de actuar como hombre, no es tan complicado.**

Se oye que Izzy por primera vez ríe y dice-** eso es lo que dicen las mujeres, que los hombres somos fáciles de comprender, pero te equivocas, con esta experiencia aprenderás mas cosas.**

Bueno tengo que regresar a tu casa para cambiarme si habla mi mama dile que te estoy dando clases.-** Sora decía, después iba a colgar cuando escucha la voz de Izzy que dice**

**-Espera un momento**- ella retoma el teléfono y el agrega-** te mando una foto del arreglo floral que me dejaste de tarea**- ella ve que llega la imagen por su móvil, entonces ella / él lo mira y se oye la voz de Izzy que dice en un tono alegre-** que tal me quedo el arreglo.**

Sora con una voz seria dice- **quieres que te diga la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos.**

Izzy guardo silencio y dice después con unas gotitas en la cabeza U-** creo que ya te entendí, soy pésimo.**

Sora dice- **es lógico que tu primer arreglo floral no te quede bien ya que es un arte en el cual debes de sentir la armonía el verdaderos sentimiento.**

Izzy dice-** bueno gracias me seguirás dando clases.**

Sora le contesta-** si recuerda, que me seguirás ayudando, quiero conocer mas a esa chica, se ve que no es mala, solo que ha tenido una vida solitaria, bueno me retiro, en media hora estaré en tu casa.**

Media Hora después...

Sora/ Andy llegaba a la casa de Izzy, ella mira el reloj y se da cuenta de que tal vez su mama de Izzy ya debe de haber regresado entonces decide colocarse nuevamente el fríjol y hace una prueba de su voz, cuando se da cuenta de que la voz era la que necesitaba, toca la puerta de la casa y esta se abre. Ve que aparece la mama de Izzy, el hace una reverencia y pregunta de modo muy educado- **disculpe se encuentra Izzy.**

La Sra. Izumi extrañada ya que ella conoce a todos los amigos de Izzy le pregunta-** para que lo busca**- el contesta-** lo busco ya que tengo que hacer un trabajo en equipo con el.**

En ese momento sale Izzy de su cuarto y le grita-** Andy que bueno que llegaste te estaba esperando, mama déjalo pasar ya que es un amigo con el cual estoy trabajando en u proyecto.**

La mama de Izzy nota nervioso a su hijo, pero ella sabe que si tiene algún problema el se lo contaría a ella. El invita a Andy a pasar a su cuarto, después de eso Sora se quita el fríjol de su boca y dice-** que te pareció mi actuación.**

Izzy dice-** sabes una cosa Sora, esta demente, si sigues así pensare que realmente quieres ser hombre.**

Sora sin el fríjol le dice-** No como crees**- en ese momento ella se empieza a quitar los seguros de la peluca y le dice a Izzy-** si me disculpas te podrías salir unos momentos en lo que me cambio de ropa. **

Momentos después el sale de la habitación, y se dirige a la cocina en donde esta su mama, el saca unos vasos, después saca un refresco del refrigerador, su mama lo observa mientras ella prepara la cena y le dice- **Izzy no te preocupes, ves a atender al invitado y deja que yo me encargue de eso.**

Izzy sentía que estaba en peligro el secreto de Sora y suyo; el dice- **no te preocupes yo me encargare de llevarlos**- Izzy se pone mas nervioso y dice-** no te preocupes mama, yo me las arreglare solo.**

Izzy tratando de salir de la situación toma la bandeja con las bebidas y se dirige al cuarto, tan nervioso estaba que se le olvida la razón por la cual el salió de la habitación.

El con la bandeja se dirige a la habitación cuando el la abre y entra

-**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

Momentos después Izzy sale de la habitación corriendo entre gritos de- **¡PERVERTIDO¡SAL DE AQUÍ!**- pálido como la muerte y con un sonrojo que nadie se lo quitaría en 100 años.

Su mama al verlo se acerca y le dice- **Izzy** – el la mira a los ojos y le dice- **si madre**- ella con una cara de molestia dice-** algo que me quieras decir hijo**- Izzy solo baja la mirada.

Entonces la mama de Izzy lo toma del brazo y lo jala, momentos después ella entra a la habitación, momentos después ella se queda impactada por lo que estaba viendo.

Ella estaba viendo como Andy estaba vestido con falda de la escuela, mientras que en la parte superior tenia abierta su camisa y se ve que tenia alrededor de su pecho una venda la cual cubría los pechos de mujer, entonces mira su rostro y ve que tiene una peluca de color castaña ya que se ve que por partes de las peluca sale cabellos de color zanahoria.

Sora tratando de arreglar la situación dice- **Sra. Izumi yo puedo explicarle lo que sucede. **

La mamá de Izzy dice- **eres tu Sora, yo pensé que eras un chico**

Sora ya no sabia que hacer, entonces ella da un paso, cuando se cae la falda ya que no se había abrochado entonces muestra un calzón de hombre el cual se veía que entre las piernas sobresalía un bultito. La mama de Izzy hizo lo que fue mas razonable y fue... Desmayarse ...

Izzy se acerca y ya no le importa como esta Sora sino la situación que se formo, entonces Izzy le dice- **creo que debemos explicarle la situación, no crees así Sora.**

Sora solo asiente y piensa que ahora buscara un lugar en donde cambiarse para seguir con esta farsa...

Continuara...

Notas del autor: listo el segundo episodios de este fic, crees que Sora pueda soportar mas tiempo sin que la descubran, eso y mas en el siguiente episodio llamado:** ANDY Y LA PRIMERA SALIDA DE LOS CHICOS.**

Bueno antes de despedirme les pedí que leyeran mis notas finales, la razón esta que quiero que en sus reviews que reciba esta historia me dejen además de su critica una situación graciosa la cual este involucrada Sora como hombre, las mejores situaciones las escribiré y adaptare a esta historia.

También me disculpo si este episodio no salió lo chistoso que esperaban ya que como soy un novato en este genero me cuesta mas trabajo desarrollarlo, aunque tenga buen sentido del humor me cuesta trabajo plasmarlo


	3. Cap 03: Una Cita Entre Chicos

**CAP 03: UNA CITA ENTRE CHICOS

* * *

**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Andy hizo su presentación, desde ese día, Sora anda mas callada y menos sociable que antes, pero aun así ni Matt ni Tai no habían podido darse cuenta de la nueva actitud de la chica, finalmente un día estaba escuchando una platica entre Tai y Matt la cual uno de ellos decía.

**-Tai debes de entender que debes de salir a divertirte con hombres y no estar pendiente todo el tiempo de tu novia**- decía su mejor amigo de un modo exasperarte.

Tai lo miraba como si nada y le dice- **esta bien salgamos mañana pero dile a alguien de los chicos, tal vez dile a tu hermano que si nos acompaña.**

Matt pone una mirada un poco seria y dice- **lo siento Tai, pero mi hermano anda ocupado con su novia y no creo que quiera acompañarnos.**

Tai curioso pregunta-**¿Conoces a su novia?**

Matt dice- **no, no la conozco es mas ni siquiera se de quien se trata.**

**-Bueno dejemos ese tema de lado y dime a quien invitamos**- dice Tai un poco molesto, finalmente Matt mira a Sora y dice- **Sora de casualidad tu primo estará libre mañana sábado.**

Sora contesta- **no lo se, que tal si le pregunta**- entonces ella toma un pedazo de papel y les da su numero telefónico del celular.

Matt lo anota e intenta llamar pero no contesta al final el opta por mandarle un mensaje de texto el cual se envía inmediatamente.

En ese momento Sora se levanta y se dirige al baño, cuando llega, nota que esta vacío, y entre sus cosas saca un celular negro y ve que ya llego el mensaje, entonces ella lo abre y ve que dice-

"**_Estarás libre mañana, si puedes salir te invitamos Tai y yo a salir cono nosotros, solo chicos nada mas _**

_**Atte.**_

_**MATT"**_

Ella sonríe y empieza a escribir al celular de Matt y dice-

"**_Esta bien dime la hora y el sitio, mañana lo tendré libre_**

_**Atte.**_

_**ANDY"**_

Sora se quedo unos minutos esperando la respuesta pero ve que no llega decide salir del baño cuando de repente vuelve a sonar. Ella se vuelve a meter dentro de los baños, lo revisa y ve que dice

"**_Mañana a las tres en el centro comercial del Odaiba_**

_**Atte.**_

_**MATT"**_

Ella rápidamente escribe

"**_OK mañana nos vemos"._**

_**Atte.**_

_**ANDY**_

Finalmente ella sale del baño y piensa que es una oportunidad única de estar junto a Tai sin que su novia lo este vigilando de cerca, entonces ella ve que pasa a su lado Samantha y una chica de pelo castaño claro con lentes, algo pecosa igual de alta que la otra chica, ella la mira y se pregunta quien será esa chica, ya que solo habla con Samantha, deja de meditarlo y regresa al salón.

Cuando entra al salón Matt le dice- **muchas gracias Sora, ya nos contesto tu primo. **

Ella lo mira y dice- **que bien me alegro por ustedes.**

En eso ella saca su celular propio de ella y le escribe a Izzy diciéndole lo siguiente:

"**_Mañana hay clases después de las tres _**

_**Atte.**_

_**SORA"**_

Finalmente ella recuerda lo que paso ese día cuando la mama de Izzy la descubrió

Flash Back:

La Sra. Izumi estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala tomando un sorbo de una tasa de te para los nervios, debido a la impresión que se había llevado hace rato, durante todo ese tiempo ella simplemente se dedicaba a escuchar lo que decía Sora para justificarse por su modo de actuar.

Después de que Sora terminara de dar la explicación La mama de Izzy la mira y le dice**- estas segura de lo que vas a hacer, si no resulta puede ser muy doloroso para ti.**

Sora la mira seriamente y dice- **si lo estoy, nunca en mi vida lo he estado.**

**-Aunque eso signifique que el llegue ser aun mas importante que tú-** Sora se queda congelada por un momento, no sabia que contestar ya que ella no había tomado en cuenta ese detalle.

Ella busca a alguien para que le de apoyo y nota que Izzy no esta en la habitación, es como si su madre y el se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para desaparecer, finalmente ella contesta- **no se preocupe solo quiero que Tai sea feliz, por eso el necesita de sus amigos para volver a ser el de antes.**

La sra. Izumi se dio cuenta de que la niña no había pensado en esa situación, y le dice- **yo te apoyare en tu locura Sora, pero si tus padres llegan a descubrirte deberás de decirles la verdad, mientras tanto si algún día buscas consuelo femenino ven a mi y cuéntame lo que te sucede.**

Sora asiente y mira la mama de Izzy; sabia que tenia razón ya que podría necesitarla mas tarde, después ella toma su maleta en donde esta su disfraz y se despide ya que sabe que mínimo debe de comprar tres mudas mas de ropa para disimular su existencia………

Fin flash Back

En ese mira y ve que Mimi esta en la puerta del salón de ellos, finalmente la misma chica que había visto hace un rato se acerca y le dice- **tu eres Sora verdad.**

Ella asiente y dice- **dice Samanta que no te metas en lo que no te importa**- Sora se sorprende pero mira a la chica y ve que no esta muy de acuerdo con lo que decía su amiga pero no tenia otra opción.

Sora no comprende lo que dice la chica y dice- **¿Por qué me dices esto?**

La chica baja la mirada y dice- **llámame Cris y lo que pasa es que ella tiene miedo de que tu le vayas a quitar a Tai, ella se ha vuelto muy dependiente de él y realmente no quiero verla como hace un año, cuando estaba sola.**

Sora comprende a la chica pero no hay marcha atrás, entonces dice**- dile a tu amiga que la verdad no se en que esta pensando ya que no pienso quitarle a Tai, ya que a el lo conozco y se que el estará con ella hasta cuando ella ya no la necesite.**

Cris no quedaba muy convencido del todo así que decide dejar todo por la paz. Ella se retira y se vuelve a juntar con Samanta, Sora los mira y dice en un tono muy bajo casi imperceptible- **lo siento Cris pero quiero estar junto a Tai como antes, no soy mala y veo que tu tampoco.**

En eso llega el profesor y Sora pone atención en la clase...

Sábado por la mañana...

Sora se levanta muy temprano, pensando en todo lo que hará con tai en este día, pero entonces medita que si va a ir como hombre, debe de tener cuidado sobre si actúa como una chica tendrá problemas, lentamente hace poco a poco los deberes de su casa, finalmente dan la una de la tarde y ella decide salir a esa hora para que le de tiempo de todo, después de media de viaje llega a la casa de Izzy.

Este la recibe y dice- **pensé que llegarías a las tres.**

Ella contesta**- no, lo que pasa es que debo estar allá a esa hora, por eso dije eso, disculpa si malinterpretaste la información que te di.**

EL con una sonrisa dice- **no te preocupes todo esta bien, pero debes de alistarte, entra a mi cuarto para cambiarte.**

Sora comprende y se entra al cuarto de Izzy a cambiarse, después que se cambia y prepara todo, Andy se acerca a Izzy y dice- **listo ya es hora de irme**- el saca un pequeño papel, mientras continua diciendo- aquí esta todo lo que debes de hacer, además quiero que me des consejos para no cometer ningún error.

Izzy comprendiendo la situación dice- **esta bien Andy, lo primero que debes de recordar es que como es una cita entre hombres no esperes a que hablen un modo cortes.**

Izzy ve que su amiga toma nota mental dice- **Aquí rara vez alguien te va a invitar algo solo que seas muy amigo o que estés de invitado como es esta ocasión, si eso no pasa cada quien pagara lo que consuma.**

Finalmente el dice- **como punto final no trates de hacer algo que haga las mujeres y lo mejor que te recomiendo es que no trates de beber muchos líquidos**.

Andy entiende y dice- **esta bien, deséame suerte.**

Andy sale de la casa de Izzy no sin antes encontrarse con la mama de Izzy la cual solo hizo una mueca de lastima por la situación de Sora.

Media hora después...

Andy llegaba al centro comercial corriendo ya que estaba atrasado ya que el autobús tuvo problemas y se le hizo un poco tarde.

EL llegaba corriendo cuando ve que ahí esta Tai y Matt esperándolo, sabia que desde ese momento en adelante ella dejaba de ser Sora y debería de ser Andy.

Finalmente llega con ellos y dice- **lo siento se me hizo tarde, el autobús que venia tuvo problemas**.

Tai con una cara de mal humor dice**- si como sea, lo importante es que llegaste, vamos a ver en que nos entretenemos ahora.**

Andy va con ellos y ve que Tai esta de mal humor, entonces el le pregunta- **¿Te encuentras de mal humor?**

Tai se sorprende por lo perspicaz que era el chico y dice- **no es eso, lo que pasa es que últimamente he estado de mal humor**.

Andy mira con cautela y entonces Matt se detiene y dice a Tai- **ya se como hacer que se te quite ese mal humor**- señalando un establecimiento del centro comercial dice- **entremos ahí, y juguemos videojuegos un rato.**

Andy mira y ve que se trata de un sitio de arcadias o maquinitas, el tratando de no verse anticuado ya que no le gusta ese tipo de sitios dice**- esta bien, vamos allá, quiero ver que tan buenos son.**

Matt viendo eso como un desafió dice- **que crees que somos muy malos para estar a tu nivel**.

Andy fingiendo estar dolido, contesta- **hay que sensible eres, **

Tai por un momento mira al chico y sonríe como antes, Andy se da cuenta de eso, se sonroja en ese momento el se voltea y empieza a mirar a otro lado. Tai jugando dice- **lo sentimos gran campeón de los videojuegos, seremos unos novatos contra ti, pero nos sabemos defender.**

Andy sorprendido por la diferencia entre una platica de hombres y mujeres ya que ve que cuando hay simplemente hombres, se pueden faltar al respeto pero hasta un cierto limite el cual no se debe de sobrepasar.

Andy de modo ocurrente dice- **si, que bueno que aceptan mi superioridad sobre ustedes, será mejor que entremos, pero el que pierda más juegos invitara las bebidas.**

Tai y Matt empezaron a sonreír maliciosamente y Andy empezó a sudar frió, no sabia por que lo había dicho, se preguntaba internamente si le era mas cómodo ser un chico que una chica.

Después de esa pequeña charla los tres entraron a las arcadias y empezaron a comprar fichas, después de observar, lentamente Andy busca un juego fácil para no verse superada por ellos dos, finalmente encuentra un juego de peleas el cual hacia tiempo que no jugaba.

**-Que tal si jugamos en este juego, me gusta lo clásico-** decía Andy al referirse al juego que era uno de peleas de tríos. Matt queriendo sacar ventaja de ese juego dice- **si, que sea ese, quiero ver que tan bueno es el gran Tai Kamiya campeón de juegos de pelea de este sitio de videojuegos.**

Andy al escuchar eso se pone nervioso y mira a una pared en donde estaba la foto de el y abajo decía- "**_campeón actual de juegos de arcadias"._**

El chico de pelo castaño empezó a sacar cuentas de cuanto le saldría las bebidas por perder de manera brutal ante ellos.

Después de unos minutos...

Tai llevaba 15 peleas ganadas, Matt 8 victorias y 7 derrotas en cambio Andy llevaba 15 derrotas al hilo ya que no había logrado ganar ninguna de las peleas, mas que nada era la humillación que recibía de Tai ya que a lo mas que lograba el era darle un mísero golpe a un solo peleador de toda la tercia.

Finalmente Tai ya aburrido de apalear todos ellos decide terminar por lo sano, Andy dice- **ya vimos quien es peor en juegos de pelea, ya salgamos de aquí para que pague las bebidas.**

Tai con una sonrisa victoriosa dice- **esta bien Andy pagara las bebidas, o quieres un ultimo juego, si logras vencer a uno de mis peleadores yo pagare todo.**

Andy viendo la posibilidad y sabiendo que debe de arriesgarse acepta. Andy escoge sus tres peladores de siempre, en cambio Tai escoge una tercia nueva, lentamente la pelea empieza. El chico nuevo trata de sacar el combo que le enseñaron hace tiempo, pero no puede, no sabe si esta nerviosa o es por el tiempo que no practica.

Finalmente ve que Tai ya le elimino dos peleadores los cuales apenas le habían dado un golpe, finalmente Andy queriendo sacar ventaja, recuerda perfectamente como se saca el combo secreto y Tai nota que con el ultimo peleador de Andy anda muy precavido.

Tai ataca a Andy sin piedad cuando Andy se da cuenta de que Tai bajo su defensa Andy aprovecha y saca el combo que le enseñaron el cual cuando termino el peleador de Tai estaba totalmente derrotado.

Andy feliz sabia que por lo menos el ya no pagaría, finalmente cuando salió el segundo peleador del equipo de Tai acabo con el peleador de Andy en menos de cinco segundo en perfect.

Finalmente Andy dice- **bueno Tai deberás de pagar las bebidas, ya que la verdad tengo una sed de los mil demonios.**- al finalizar esa frase el sonríe y Tai al ver esa sonrisa no puede evitar sonrojarse.

Matt se da cuenta de eso y le pregunta a su amigo en tono de broma- **amigo por que te sonrojas así, que te gustan los hombres.**

Tai con una cara de pocos amigos dice- **no este molestando Matt, me puse así por que tengo calor y además ella saco uno de los combos mas difíciles del juego, este combo ella derroto a unos de mis luchadores, hasta a mi me cuesta trabajo sacarlo.**

Tai invento esa excusa rápido ya que iba dos veces que se sonrojaba cada vez que su nuevo amigo le sonreía y eso no le agradaba nada, finalmente llegan a un expendio de bebidas. Tai no solo invita a Andy y a Matt unas bebidas sino también unas hamburguesas ya que tenían demasiada hambre.

Después de comer y beber sus bebidas los tres empiezan a caminar en le centro comercial viendo que hacer, Sora ve una tienda de ropa femenina, tuvo el impulso de ver que era lo que tenían ahí de novedad; pero se contuvo ya que ahora era un hombre y uno no iba a esos sitios.

Después entran a una especie de tienda deportiva la cual, ella mira este sitio y ve a chicas buscando raquetas para el tenis ella le hubiera gustado tomar eso y jugar. En eso ven que hay una especia de mini cancha de fútbol, en eso Tai entra y ve que hay un pequeño grupo de niños los cuales al verlo corren y lo saludan como si lo conocieran.

En eso un niño de pelo castaño rubio se acerca y dice- Tai hace tiempo que no venias, vienes a enseñarnos.

Tai con una sonrisa tan agradable que Andy hace que se sonroje, el gira a otro lado para no verse tan obvio.

O eso fue lo que el creyó ver ya que Matt se dio cuenta aun el tenia sospechas de que ese tal Andy no fuera lo que decía ser, pero lo mejor era seguir como estaba ya que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que cometiera un error.

Tai le grita a Andy- que tal juegas fútbol Andy, necesito a alguien que sepa para lo que vamos a enseñar a estos niños.

El chico asiente y entra a la cancha, entonces Tai se quita la sudadera la cual estaba vestido, Andy sin pensarlo se quita también su sudadera, Tai al ver le pregunta- **¿Estas bien Andy?**

Andy le pregunta-**¿Por que?**

Tai señala las vendas que cubrían medio cuerpo, en ese momento Andy se pone nerviosa y trata de pensar rápidamente, entonces se le ocurre una idea- **es que hace unos quince días antes de conocerlos tuve un pequeño accidente el cual me pide que deba usar vendas durante medio año.**

Andy miraba a Tai rezando que se tragara lo que le había dicho entonces el dice- **esta bien al parecer es algo personal y no soy quien para presionarte, pero puedes jugar sin que te moleste tus heridas.**

Andy asiente, Tai le lanza un balón y este lo recibe de pecho, Andy hace unas cuantas maniobras con el balón con estilo, entonces de una media hora de estar enseñando a los niños como jugar el balón termina, entonces para ese momento Andy revisa su reloj y ve que es tarde, pero siente una gansa tremendas de ir al baño debido a todos los líquidos que ha tomado en todo el día.

Lentamente Andy mira los baños y ve que ahí están las de las chicas, pero recuerda que ahora es hombre y que debe de entrar a los baños de los hombre.

Ella entra en un dilema aguantarse hasta la casa de Izzy o entrar a los baños de hombres con el riesgo que la descubran, pero se da cuenta que no va aguantar entonces dice- me esperan un rato, voy a los baños.

Tai dice- **me esperas un segundo voy contigo.**

Andy dice moviendo las manos de un lado a otro- **no así esta bien, yo puedo ir solo.**

Tai con una voz como molesta dice- **quien diablos dice que te quiero acompañar yo también quiero ir a hacer mis necesidades.**

Tai se dirige al baño, Andy tomando las cosas con calma se dirige a los baños ya que en realidad tenia unas ganas tremendas, finalmente ella entra y mira los baños por un momento ya que ve que hay serias diferencias con los baños de las chicas ya que en un pared hay para orinar parado, mientras que por otro lado hay inodoros.

Ella mas tranquila entra a unos de esos inodoros y empieza a hacer sus necesidades, mientras tanto Tai también las hace, después de un momento nota que Tai se esta lavando las manos y dice Tai- **te puedo hacer una pregunta Andy.**

El chico contesta- **si que es lo que quieres preguntarme.**

Tai dice- **¿Cómo ha estado Sora desde que regreso, ella cree que no me he dado cuenta, pero me di cuenta de que ella es menos sociable, mas callada, si sabes que le sucede dímelo, y veré como puedo ayudarla.**

Andy quería en ese momento quitarse la peluca y decirle que era Sora pero no podía ya que era demasiado arriesgado, entonces Andy dice- le pasa demasiadas cosas, para empezar ella aun esta triste por la noticia de que tienes novia, aun no lo ha superado.

Andy toma aire y sigue diciendo- **ella estaría mas feliz si le dirigieras la palabra y le hablaras un poco, ella te lo agradecería mucho ya que el quiere hablar contigo.**

Tai entiende y dice- **te puedo confiar un secreto Andy.**

Andy se limpia y sale del sitio en donde esta, el cree que le va a decir algo de sus sentimientos por Sora entonces el se desabrocha el pantalón y le enseña su miembro y dice**- crees que mi pené es lo suficientemente grande para impresionar a Sora.**

Andy totalmente molesto y avergonzado se da media vuelta, sale de los baños, Matt lo encuentra y le dice- **¿Qué te sucedió?**

Andy con un tono tan molesto dice- **nada tu amigo no sabe lo que es el pudor.**

Matt sonriendo dice- **otra vez lo hizo.**

Andy no comprende y antes de que hablara nuevamente Tai dice- **si, desde que esta con Samanta esta perdiendo la confianza hasta de su cuerpo ya que desde que son novios el dejo de preocuparse por los demás.**

Andy aun estaba demasiado molesto pero trata de comprenderlo, finalmente decide entrar a los baños y ve a Tai con las manos en el lavabo y Andy antes de que hablara Tai dice- perdóname Andy, se que no debí hacer eso, pero empiezo a creer que estoy mal de la cabeza.

Andy le coloca una mano en el hombro y dice**- dime que te sucede, que es lo que no le puedes contar a Matt.**

Tai sonríe y dice- **no es nada, solo que la extraño demasiado.**

Andy sintiendo esa frase como un golpe bajo dice**- a tu novia.**

Tai sonriendo dice- **no, tonto, a quien extraño demasiado es a Sora, tu prima, como me gustaría decirle que aun la quiero y solo espero que ella sea fuerte, yo cumpliré con mi promesa.**

Sora siente que las palabras de Tai son sinceras, y decide seguir fingiendo ser Andy hasta hacer que Tai vuelva a ser el chico lindo que es ya que esa figura que muestra en la escuela solo es una farsa el esta sufriendo por el noviazgo.

Finalmente ambos salen de los baños y ven que se encuentran con Samanta, Andy reconoce la chica que acompaña a Samanta como Cris y la ultima era Mimi.

Continuara...

* * *

Notas del autor: Hola se que este episodio no resulto tan gracioso como lo esperaban y creo que es el peor quehe escrito en mi vida de escritor:pero créanme este fic terminara con gustarles, Ahora si las preguntas ¿Sora será capaz de soportar esta farsa¿Tai algún día terminara con Samanta¿Por qué Tai habra perdido la cordura en ese momento en los baños¿Le gustaran secretamente los hombres? Eso y mucho mas en el siguiente episodio llamado: **QUIERES SER MI NOVIA**


End file.
